


The stars in you

by xgsweaterpaws, Yanchengstar



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgsweaterpaws/pseuds/xgsweaterpaws, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanchengstar/pseuds/Yanchengstar
Summary: Its hard to forget friendships but it's even harder to remember the moments you lived on it, specially when that person reminds you so much of something as common as stars.





	1. Chapter 1

"Quanzhe finally kissed!" Zhengting said babbling his body around "they grow up so fast" he said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye while Wenjun laughed at his action.

  
"I can't believe you had never kissed before, what about that time-" Quanzhe quickly covered Xinchun's mouth with his hands.

  
"Can you just shut up?" The boy said looking done with the group of friends surrounding him. "Stop being loud it's not like it's such a big deal" he rolled his eyes taking his hands off Xinchun to continue eating his hamburger like nothing happened.

  
"Of course it's a big deal!! I'm so proud of you" Zhengting said embracing his shoulder and ruffling his hair. Zeren, Xinchun and Chengcheng started to laugh and Quanzhe made a angry face that didn't convince anyone, Zeren grabbed his cheeks and called him cute to which Quanzhe smacked his hand.

  
"What are you doing after school?" Zhengting said changing the topic of the conversation laying his head on his hands, letting it fall a little to the right.

  
"I'm going to study for my math exam tomorrow" Wenjun said sipping on his drink Zeren opened his mouth disbelieving.

  
"Do you ever do anything other than studying?" The boy with dark hair didn't even bother to reply knowing how his friends were, they wouldn't let him rest. "Well for the people that aren't going to date their books today, there's going to be a party do you want to come?" Zeren asked with a mischievous smile.

  
"We have classes tomorrow." The blonde boy said with his cheeks stuffed of food looking just like an hamster. "Then message me when you have an answer I'm going either way, what about you Cheng?"

  
"I'm not sure."

 

"I heard Minghao's friends would be there maybe it's a good way for you to find him and talk with him again."

  
Chengcheng stayed quiet not knowing what to reply, he had enough chances to talk with the younger boy but none of them seemed like the right moment and what would he even say?

  
Xinchun approached the other boys, all with suspicious and confused looks. "Speaking of the devil look who just entered the cafeteria." Chengcheng looked over his shoulder at the entry, he felt a little anxious in his stomach but decided to ignore following the boy with his eyes. Justin was accompanied with Zhu Xingjie and Zhou Yanchen, as soon as he looked over at the group of 3 his eyes locked with Xingjie's feeling himself getting small he turned back to his lunch.

  
"... I-I heard that Zhu Xingjie broke a student's hand because he touched his cheek, that would explain why everyone is afraid of him." Quanzhe shivered. "He really gives me chills..."

  
Wenjun who was focused on reading his book hit Quanzhe's and Zeren's head making the two boys groan in pain. "It's not fun to spread rumours about people." Zeren laughed still rubbing the place where Wenjun hit him.

"It's not just rumours though I'm sure that group made more then just breaking innocent people hands." Zhengting looked at him in disbelief like as if he was a disappointed dad with his son.

  
"If I was him I would break your hand too." Chengcheng said sipping on his drink making Quanzhe and Xinchun laugh while Zeren froze on his place.

Chengcheng turned to look at Justin again, who was on the other side of the cafeteria buying something, he didn't know why but he always felt curiosity when it came to the younger boy. They knew each other since Chengcheng was 12 years old, their moms were really close so they used to spent a lot of time on each others houses, playing outside, they did everything together, but as time passed they stopped playing and Chengcheng sometimes still had nightmares from when he accidentally broke Justin's favorite toy. He remembered it like it was yesterday, he remembered how Justin tried to look tough but the sparkles in his eyes reveled the tears he was trying to hide. Chengcheng asked himself sometimes if perhaps Justin didn't talk to him now because of that, it was stupid but he didn't know why Justin suddently had prefered to stay home rather than going to play in the park with him, as years passed he prefered to play football with the other boys or when they entered in the same school Justin only said hi and bye to him and would run off to go meet his other friends or why last year Justin just stopped talking with Chengcheng at all and started to hangout with the older boys that were barely ever at school but were known by every student. Maybe it was because of them being known but Chengcheng didn't think Justin was that type of person, but he couldn't even be sure of that, because he didn't know Justin at all.  
Something in that sentence didn't seem right for him, because the boy he knew since forever was actually a stranger to him.

  
"Hey lover boy, wake up!" Chengcheng jumped a little staring at Zhengting with wide eyes, the later just smirked a little.

  
"If you want to impress Huang Minghao you won't make it like that ... you will make him think you're a creep..." Xinchun said laughing at the other side of the table "Just like Yanchen probably thinks of Zeren." Zeren took his eyes off the boy on Justin's side to look at Xinchun, leaving his trance after hearing his name ready to throw hands.

"I just said he had a pretty smile one time and everyone thinks the same as me, it doesn't mean I actually want to mary him."

  
"Is that jealousy?" Zeren ruffled Quanzhe's hair non stop making the blonde boy try to fight the other's grip.

 

 

 

 

While Chengcheng was in class he started to do little doodles on his notebook thinking about Justin's group of friends and if the rumors were even real. There was Xingjie, he was known for being scary which Chengcheng couldn't deny at all, Yanchen was known for his smile that captivated a lot of people, but actually he was a closed guy not letting everyone get to know his real self, just like Justin. In their group there was also Cai Xukun, the guy that skipped almost every class but was still on the school's top grades, Wang Ziyi, no one knew a lot about him beside him being a chill guy that was almost always involved in school problems, his name always in the director's mouth. Lin Yanjun was a big flirt who hitted on everyone and everything leaving them days after hooking up and the last person of their group was Xiao Gui, he was on Chengcheng's class he always looked high, but he was a cool guy, Gui rarely skipped classes, but everytime the bell rang he would run to the entry, like his life depended on it just to meet his friends who were always waiting for him.  
Without noticing the class had already ended and everyone was busy cleaning the room and packing their things on their backpacks ready to go home and finally have some rest. Chengcheng looked to his side, a finger tapping his shoulder non stop, Gui looked like puppy searching for attention.

  
"I noticed that you weren't really paying attention to class, do you want to borrow the notes I took?" The boy kept looking from Gui's face to his hands grabbing the brown old notebook while accepting the information his brain had just received. He nodded his head yes with a little smile glad that maybe, just maybe he would be able to understand the subject and pass that class. Gui looked happy to be able to help, with a smile the boy waved goodbye and dashed into the hallway. Chengcheng assumed he was going to meet his friends like always.

 

 

 

 

 

Chengcheng was ready to lay on the couch after throwing is backpack away to some random place of the room when suddently someone ran in his direction without a warning, grabbing his wrist and pushing him.

  
"There's no time for you to sit your fat ass down" Chengcheng was still confused not really understanding what was happening and why his sister was being so loud, letting himself being pushed around by the older "We're going to have dinner at the Huang's house be ready in thirty minutes." Before Bingbing closed the door of his brother's room she said loudly making the boy stumble on his foot. "And dress something nice! I bought a suit for you, it's in your closet!"

 

 

Their mom rang the bell with her free hand while the other was grabbing the dessert she made with so much care and sugar for the dinner. Chengcheng looked at himself, checking if his suit was well dressed, if his tie was well put and honestly he felt just like a clown in those white clothes. He tried to distract his mind while waiting for someone to attend the door so he started to push his sister, trying to annoy her, the older kept a fake smile trying not to loose her patience. The door finally opened, a warm smell of food welcoming the Fan's family, but before Chengcheng could take a step to enter he felt his body being thrown, hitting his butt on the cold ground. He looked up watching his sister trying not to laugh, the look his mom was sending had red lights around it making a danger sign, Chengcheng gulped lifting his body up while cleaning the white suit that wasn't really white anymore. There was still a pair of eyes looking at him, on the doorway there was a tiny face popping out of the door, his eyes locked on Chengcheng, they seemed so dark and emotionless making Chengcheng feel small, even if he was taller then the other boy. The door opened a little more, a body appearing from inside the house, these eyes had a warm look and somehow caring.

  
"What are you all doing here? It's cold, come on, the dinner is ready!!" The woman said smiling and not losing time to hug Chengcheng's mom and tell her how good the food she brought looked.

  
"Hello miss Huang." Chengcheng was the last one to receive a hug but it had the same feeling as the others. The smell of food coming from the woman in front of him who had a big smile for seeing the boy.

"You don't need to use all that formality Cheng, I know you since you were a little child and look at you now so grown up! You're already a part of the family just as much as my own son, come in!" Chengcheng gave her one of his best smiles feeling the love that woman had to give.

  
The house smelled nice like as if it was Christmas, all the good food that made Chengcheng stomach rumble was almost there, the lights and the fireplace made it seem as his own house, reminding him of the times when his family used to sit all together watching the fire and telling old stories and jokes until it was 2 in the morning and half of the people had fell asleep on the couch.

  
"Hey Chengcheng, the dinner is ready."

  
The boy woke up from his trance looking at the back of the owner of the voice, he looked at the blonde hair, he noticed how is voice changed since the last time they had talked, it seemed like such a long time ago but it was just a few weeks since their last dinner. Usually, Justin never talked, or maybe he did, just not with Chengcheng, so it felt like a reward finally getting to hear his voice again after such a long time. They sat on the dinner table, Chengcheng didn't take his eyes off his food until there was nothing on his plate making some comments here and there and laughing when someone said some joke. Chengcheng took some time to look at the boy in front of him, he was always quiet looking down and playing with his food only taking the eyes from it one time to pass the salt to Chengcheng's sister. It felt like two different worlds, the one Chengcheng was in and the one he couldn't reach, where Justin was, where he created giant walls so no one could enter, unless he wanted them in.

"What are you staring at?" Bingbing said on Chengcheng's ears so only he could hear, with her chopsticks in the air and a devilish smile on her mouth. Justin also took the eyes from his plate watching the movement of arms in front of him that belonged to Chengcheng who was pushing Bingbing away for trying to mess with him, stuffing food into his mouth just after.

  
"Im sorry that we didn't dress well too, things have been a little complicated at home and we aren't that good with money at the moment." Chengcheng noticed the sad smile the woman tried to hide, his mom tried to say it was okay and apologize because she never wanted her long time friend to feel that way but before she could, she was cut by the boy who almost didn't talk.

  
"You shouldn't apologize mom, it isn't your fault." Chengcheng couldn't read Justin's look, but he could see how his mom tried to lift up the mood just seconds after how she always did and Chengcheng felt thankful for it.

  
"How are your grades Cheng?" Justin's mom asked with a smile.

  
"They're okay I mean I'm not the best student, but they aren't that bad either." Chengcheng gave his best smile as well, even though he hated to talk about that matter or any other related to school, his mom always looked down at him because of that, since he wasn't as good as his friends, Wenjun or Zhengting, she always wanted him to be better, not better for himself but better then the others, in reality he really thought grades didn't show how good and smart you are so it didn't really matter to him.

  
"Perhaps, you could give some lessons to my Minghao, his grades have been dropping a little and I'm sure it would be good to have a friend helping." Justin rolled his eyes he didn't want to be exposed to anyone and specially he didn't wanted Chengcheng's help.

  
"Mom there's no need for that and if I want someone to help me with my grades I can just ask Xukun, he's the best at our school." Justin was persistent, but Justin's mom was even more.

  
"But Chengcheng could help you and then you would spend more time at home." "Mom!" Justin said angrily. "Let's just not talk about that now." Chengcheng looked at both of them without knowing what to say, feeling as lost as ever.

  
"Why don't you both go to Minghao's room?" Chengcheng mom suggested and Justin's mom smiled at it.

 

He already knew what this meant as if it always happened and it indeed did. Their moms would tell them to go up to Justin's room so they could talk and have fun like they did when they were kids, Justin's mom would be specially happy, she thought they were great friends and that her son would finally open himself more, but that didn't happen. As always Chengcheng was sitting on Justin's bed, looking at the blonde's back who sat just in front of him, in a chair scrolling trough his phone and ignoring Chengcheng's existence. It was a little sad at first but he got used to it at this point, he didn't felt that sad looking at his back anymore, he specially liked it when Justin put some music on his radio and started to wiggle his head around to the sound of some old rock group. It was at that point that Chengcheng would lay on his so called friend's bed and would stare at the ceiling feeling the music and watching the sky, not really the sky, since it was a room, but up there was a painting of a night sky and it really intrigued Chengcheng how the paint was made, and if Justin was the one doing it. Everything that involved Justin was a question not answered. Chengcheng was okay with it by now, he liked how this was, if this was the closest he could get to Justin by now it was just fine to him. He only wished his old friend would someday come back to him, so they both could stare at the fake sky on Justin's ceiling and count the fake stars while listening to the bands Justin liked, because if it made Justin happy, Chengcheng was just fine with it.


	2. From friends to 0

The birds were chirping, the sky was blue and the sun was going in through his curtains, rolling his body, making him groan while his alarm rang what made his sister on the bedroom next to his, scream her lungs out for him to “turn that shit off”, because unlike him, she didn't have classes and didn't have to wake up at 7 am.  
The boy lazily brought his hand out the warm covers while the rest of his body was still comfortably hidden under them, trying to hit the alarm, if he was lucky enough he would be able to turn it off without having to face the sunlight. After trying for about three times Chengcheng tried once again, hitting harder in hope it would finally stop that annoying thing, but luck wasn’t on his side and his hand hit something sharp that made him groan in pain and finally giving up and turning off the alarm like a normal person would and go to school. When he got up, he caressed his hand in pain, looking at his palm, in the center he had a little red mark that started to bleed.

  
"BINGBING I'M GOING TO DIE" the boy said freaking out, because he never really liked blood and having his own hand like that wasn't on his plans at all, even though the drop of blood was as small as an ant. Finally his bedroom door opened, making a crackling sound, Chengcheng shot his hand in that direction so his sister could see, what he wasn't expecting was his sister looking like one of those monsters that kids say that are under their beds, her hair was in the air settled in every direction possible, the dark circles under her eyes making her staring even more deep like as if she was looking right into his soul.

  
"YES YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AND I'M THE ONE KILLING YOU" the older said closing the door and throwing the pillow she brought under her arm, hitting Chengcheng who dramatically fell on his bed again, he gasped, feeling already tired from so much action in the morning.

 

Chengcheng left his bed and got ready before leaving his bedroom, he went downstairs and saw a little paper on the counter of his kitchen that said 'Hey dear, mom went to work there's some pancakes in the fridge make sure you eat well and leave some to your sister. Good luck in school bring home good grades and make mom proud!' he smiled reading the note his mom left until he read the last part, a bitter taste on his tongue, but to put himself in a good mood again he thought of the amount of pancakes his stomach would be presented with. When he opened the door to the fridge, he felt like he was in heaven, taking out the pancakes with a glorious smile again and some orange juice to accompany. After eating some pancakes he looked at the other three feeling bad for leaving them in the plate while his stomach was still growling in hunger.  
"Bingbing doesn't need pancakes anyways" he said with a michievious smile and eating the rest feeling much better.

The bell rang three times, it was like a code Chengcheng had with his friends making him know when he should leave his house, he knew exactly who was on the other side waiting for him as if they did this everyday for his 18 years of life and not like Wenjun just got his driver licence last week, before leaving the apartment Chengcheng went up the stairs, singing a song that Justin played last night while he was waiting for the short time they spent together to end, surprisingly that song got stuck in his head and he didn’t understand why, because honestly Justin’s playlist was all equaly good, he sneaked into his sister's room and loudly said goodbye with Bingbing replying by throwing another pillow at him.  
With the backpack on his shoulder he was greeted with Wenjun in front of his door tapping on the clock on his wrist and Quanzhe fighting with Zeren on the car, as soon as Wenjun saw him he grabbed his backpack and with his other hand he grabbed Chengcheng by the back of his shirt pushing him inside the car just like he did with his backpack before

 

"Let's go we're going to be late" Zeren looked at the front seat with a relaxed face.

  
"It's still 7:30 am Wenjun chill", the boy sighed probably too relaxed for Wenjun’s liking, because the thing Wenjun did right after Zeren put his foot on the drivers seat was throwing it off with a disgusted face and threatening him that if he dared to put his foot there again, Wenjun was going to burn all his clothes, Zeren gulped and Chengcheng laughed, Wenjun really liked his vehicle too much and Chengcheng was sure that sooner or later Wenjun would name his car Becky and call it his girlfriend like those weird people did in movies, but he also guessed if he did that would be betraying Samuel, Wenjun’s yo-yo.

  
“We still have to pick Xinchun up” Wenjun said starting to drive with all the care he could, because unlike Zhengting, Wenjun’s driving was safe and not a possible danger to them, that’s why Wenjun got his driver licencer at his first try and well, Zhengting got his because the teacher was tired of risking his life in the same car with the boy. Chengcheng then noticed that something or more like someone was missing, the car was too empty, he was sitting some where that usually didn't belong to him, normallly he would sit at the back and get crushed by the other three, the usual screams were also less, actually being just Zeren getting too loud while telling stupid things to Quanzhe like how insects had feelings.

“Where’s Zhengting?”

  
“Took you long to understand he wasn’t here.” Zeren laughed.

  
"You really don't check the group do you?” Wenjun sighed “Zhengting said he got a carpool from someone so he wouldn't come with us." Chengcheng thought for a while of possibilities for who that one person was, Zhengting didn't have many friends beside their group which made Chengcheng even more confused.

  
"But he said his parents are only coming home next week from their trip?" Wenjun shrugged not really knowing how to reply to Chengcheng too.  
The boy beside Chengcheng was starting to lose his patience when the sound of a door opening was heard and a boy came out running, Xinchun was always late it wasn't really anything new but it was stressing, specially for Wenjun who liked to be early for school.

  
"Sorry guys my sister didn't wake me up" he said with a accelerated breathing sitting beside Quanzhe who was thankful, because he could have some protection from Zeren who had been annoying him the entire morning.

Chengcheng put his head out the window looking outside, he liked to watch the people, not in a creepy way, but asking himself where they came from and where were they going to, he was so focused that he didn't realize how close they were to school already, he was watching the other students walking and laughing together, an suddenly a familiar face in the middle of the people caught his attention, there was Justin and his group of friends, he noticed three of them weren't there, Cai Xukun and Wang Ziyi, probably skipping school again and Gui was probably on class already, he thought.

  
"We're here grab your shit and run to your classes." Wenjun said grabbing his own backpack and putting the keys of his car on his pocket.

  
"Wenjun swearing and behaving like Zhengting? We must be late for at least ten minutes already." Zeren mouthed walking as slow as he could to annoy Wenjun, the tall boy couldn't care less, he started walking as fast as he could leaving the other boys behind.

 

  
Chengcheng noticed Justin's group entering the school behind them, he side eyed Justin who seemed to not even notice his presence, so he ignored and kept looking at Zeren who was acting like a child who lost his toy and now had to find a new one, choosing the next target to annoy was going to be messing Quanzhe’s hair. While Zeren was on his own world someone tapped his shoulder, Chengcheng’s mouth opened in awe when he saw the tall boy with black hair looking at his friend.

“Ding Zeren right?” Zeren’s eyes followed the voice calling his name, his body becoming tense in a second

  
“Yeah that was my name last time I checked.” the best he could do was steal a grin from the tall boy, Chengcheng was amazed, it wasn’t nothing like the pretty smile all the students on his school talked about, but it was definetly something he wasn’t expecting to happen, for seconds Chengcheng felt like Yanchen wasn’t as cold as he seemed and for seconds Zeren felt like his heart started to beat a little faster until he remembered the boy in front of him was Zhou Yanchen.

  
“Our teacher asked me to tell you that our dance class was changed for tomorrow.” Zeren wasn’t sure if he should thank him, like a normal person would, but he didn’t want to give that confidence to Yanchen and before he could think of what to do next another voice was heard.

  
“Yanchen let's go" Xingjie said with his normal serious face some meters away, Yanchen also didn’t have anything else to say so he looked at Zeren and walked away to his group of friends continuing the conversation they seemed to have moments ago, without knowing if a goodbye was appropriated.

  
Xinchun patted Zeren shoulder “At least he knows about your existence.” Zeren looked at Xinchun angrily without even knowing why, but there was something on Yanchen that made him feel like that.

  
“I couldn’t care less.” And with that Zeren walked away with Quanzhe following him since they would have classes in the same floor.

 

 

 

 

Chengcheng was nervous, because of all that happened before he was now late for class and if his teacher didn't kill him his mother surely would if she found out. The boy ran through the whole school, feeling the air leaving his lungs and his body asking for some rest, at some point Chengcheng really thought he was going to faint, he never ran this much not even on his PE class. He was sprinting so fast that he didn't have time to stop himself from barging inside the classroom feeling himself becoming the center of attention. He looked around, everyone's eyes were on him and for some reason everyone was paired up and then he remembered that today was a special class, how fucked up he was, he didn't have a pair and could only wish Wenjun hadn't picked him up in the morning.

"Good morning to you too Chengcheng" the teacher said with a strict face making him swear to himself as he sighed, the man got up putting his gloved hand on Chengcheng's shoulder "I'll let this one slide, but next time you better be prepared for the worst." He said making a motion with his hand, Chengcheng didn’t know if it was luck beside him but he thanked whatever is was.

  
The teacher pointed to the middle of Chengcheng's classmates telling him to approach the boy and pair up with him before he changed his mind, Chengcheng felt relieve watching the familiar face waving at him. The man started to explain the process and the cautions they had to take, because the products they would have to use could be dangerous and Chengcheng almost had a heart attack when he saw Gui trying to see what the little flask with yellow liquid smelled like. Chengcheng was taking notes of everything, for the first time, he had to pay full attention to a class, because if he didn't he knew his teacher would find a way to let his mom know what he had been doing on the last classes, which was him basically falling asleep everytime he could or when he wasn’t in the mood to sleep, the games he played on his phone. So it was basically asking to get killed.

  
"Grab the bottle on your left and pour half of the white powder inside and see what the reaction looks like." The teacher said while writting some formulas on the board. "You can also add some food-coloring if you want to."

"Hey Chengcheng is this the coloring?" Chengcheng was too busy writting to look at the other boy, who kept oppening drawers, doing annoying sounds while searching for things he could use, Chengcheng just shrugged his shoulders, saying it probably was if it had the words food-coloring on it, Gui couldn't find any words written there, but he still decided to use it since it was the only purple he could find, and purple was definetly his favorite color. Chengcheng looked up from his notebook to look at what Gui was doing when he heard the glass of the flasks hitting each other, Gui accidentally sneezed and made all the purple liquid fall inside the bottle where the solution they were preparing was, the liquid started to go all up the tube until it exploded making everyone turn into purple.

  
"Get out of here fast" The teacher told everyone while grabbing his things, "It won't hurt your skin but this smell is a bit toxic so please go wash up or you will end up purple for at least two days. You're all dismissed see you next class." Everyone ran away trying to find the bathrooms as fast as they could. Chengcheng grabbed his things trying to sneak out with Gui following him right behind "You two don't think you will get out of this easily, i'll see you both tomorrow when you finish your classes." Their teacher said before going down the hallway in hopes to find someone to help cleaning the mess his students did. At that moment Chengcheng understood luck surely wasn't on his side.

 

 

 

 

Chengcheng kept walking around the school playing with the rocks on the ground, now he had a free hour to spare and he had no idea what to do. He was immerged in his own thoughts, "Why was life so unfair to him?" As much his thoughts would invade his mind, he kept kicking the poor rock, until it went too far to the point where he couldn’t reach it with his foot, hitting on one of the bars of the field and stopping in the middle of some grass the gardener of the school didn’t cut. Chengcheng raised his head off the ground to look up, the wind messing with his hair made him close his eyes, playing with his strands of hair like his sister would do when he was younger and couldn’t fall asleep. When Chengcheng opened his eyes again, he saw on the other side of the field a boy looking at him, he couldn’t be sure it was to him but he was sure it was in his direction. The blonde hair became goldish with the sun touching it, he looked like a piece of art with the sun hitting half his face, he felt like he was day dreaming, his insides kept sending him signs he couldn’t understand, his palms were sweaty, his heart was beating a little faster then normal and he felt his throat dry and for just a millisecond Chengcheng could swear Huang Minghao was looking at him, his Justin was looking at him and for that millisecond he gained all the courage he needed to ask Justin all the questions he had kept to himself for this years.

Chengcheng started to walk, going around the field, couting his own steps, and then Chengcheng lost his strength and almost fell on his knees when something jumped right on his back, luckily the boy managed to not loose his balance and got up again.

  
"What are you thinking about? You didn't even noticed me!" Gui said with a smile wondering possibilities for Chengcheng weird behavior. "Is it a girl?" He said laughing and bumping his shoulder on Chengcheng who looked at him weirdly.

  
"No I was not--"

  
Before Chengcheng could finish his sentence Gui was already back at doing questions and getting excited. "Dude is that Justin over there?" Gui asked furrowing his eyebrows trying to find out Chengcheng looked on the direction Gui pointed locking his eyes with the younger, the wind making their hairs bounce in sintony, it felt like a movie, the two boys divided by the football field, the green grass and the sun on their faces. Justin was sitting alone, looking trought the barriers, maybe he was watching the game but it wouldn't be a surprise since some of his friends were playing there. "Let's go meet him." And without thinking twice Gui jumped happily like a 5 years old kid, grabbing Chengcheng's hand and pushing him, all the confidence he got was now disappearing and he felt like he was being pushed to his own grave.

  
"Hey Justin what are you doing?" Gui said excited looking to the field until he catched a glimpse of Xingjie, making a little more sense to him. “O-oh by the way this is my friend Chengcheng.”

  
"There's no need to introduce us we --" before Chengcheng could finish he was stopped once again, Justin cutting his words like swords.

  
"I'm Huang Minghao, Justin for close friends nice to meet you." Justin cleaned his hand on his trousers before pushing it in Chengcheng's direction for him to shake it.

  
"Eh? Why so much formality dude?" Gui asked making fun of him and laughing, this scenario looked very strange, even when Gui introduced his old friend Bufan to his group of friends no one did that everyone embraced him and even asked him if he wanted a drag of their cigarette making jokes with the tall boy as if he was a part of their strange family, so he didn't understand why the younger was being so weird towards his classmate.

Chengcheng kept looking at the hand of the younger not being able to move his own until the younger took it away awkwardly putting it on his own pocket, Chengcheng felt like all the years he spent with Justin had vanished in front of his eyes at that moment, it was too sad for him to think that his old friend didn’t really care about any of their memories, he locked eyes with Justin searching for a possible answer in them, Justin turned his head around breaking their staring contest, Chengcheng asked himself if it could be because of the guilt he could possibly be feeling at the moment for what he was doing, Chengcheng hoped so, maybe his friends theory was right and Justin really was an asshole. The boy grabbed his backpack and walked away leaving the two boys behind.

  
“H-hey Chengcheng where are you going?” Gui asked screaming his lungs out making sure Chengcheng could hear and indeed Chengcheng did, but it wasn’t the voice nor the words he wanted to hear. Gui was ready to run to his classmate, but before he could a hand grabbed his wrist.  
“Don’t.” Gui looked at the boy, confused, but he didn’t move.

 

“That boy is a total asshole!” Zeren repeated for the 30th time that night and Chengcheng was already starting to regret telling his friends what happened, but even if he wanted to turn back time and change that, the boys would still make him the same questionary they did before and one thing Chengcheng was sure, was that he could dodge everyone's questions, except for Zhengting's.

  
“Maybe he had some reason to do that, right?” Quanzhe said trying to make his friend feel a little better, but in reality Chengcheng didn’t care that much anymore even if this thought didn’t leave his head he had spend his last class of the day thinking too much about the matter already.

  
“Whatever let’s just continue playing…” The boy said rolling his body on Wenjun’s bed to grab the psp controller.

  
Wenjun opened his bedroom’s door with Xinchun following right behind him, bringing juice and food for the group of six. Xinchun felt the heavy atmosphere and asked if something happened, getting zero replies in return he decided to just ignore it sitting right beside Chengcheng eating a cookie which Chengcheng, stole the moment after making them start a tickling fight who ended up getting Quanzhe in the middle somehow. Wenjun looked at Zhengting, he knew the boy like the palm of his hand, they had been bestfriends before they met the others so Wenjun could see the look in Zhengting’s eyes, they looked worried and somehow as if he knew something that the others didn't, when Zhengting noticed the taller’s eyes on him he gave him a little reasuring smile trying to hide something, but Wenjun didn’t fall for it.  
On the other side of the room was Zeren, he was angry, he didn’t like to show the affection he felt towards his friends but he was overprotective and he knew that even if ChengCheng didn’t say a word about what happened he was hurt and he hated Huang Minghao, Justin or watever he wanted to be called, he hated all of them. Zeren walked over to Chengcheng sitting beside him, that made the fight stop and everyone looked at Zeren who for once looked serious.

 

“You need to stop calling him your friend Chengcheng, he isn’t your friend, friends don’t pretend you don’t exist.” Chengcheng was going to say something but before he could he got cut off by Zeren. “He isn’t your friend, we are… even if I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long, I was with a writting block and this took more time then I thought it would. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you like the plot. If you have any suggestions or ideas about the au you can comment, because I really enjoy reading your thoughts and it gives me a lot more of motivation to write. My @ on twitter is @ohmylinkai if you want to talk hit me up! Have great day!!


	3. Not an update

Hello guys! Sorry for being ia for so long.  
I thought about giving up on this au, but lately I've been reading ip aus again and I started to feel bad for leaving it like this. As you can see, this is not an update and I'm not sure if I will continue so I wanted your opinion on this matter.

Does someone still read this or want me to continue? I'm not thinking about deleting it, but maybe who knows I will feel motivated again to end it. Tell me your opinion, I was thinking about maybe re-writting it and not making it so long as I was thinking in first place.

Also follow me on twitter I need more mutuals and you can share your opinions with me @/ohmylinkai uwu


End file.
